


Sometimes you have To keep the emotions in

by Pheonixeclipse



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixeclipse/pseuds/Pheonixeclipse
Summary: Tord Stood On the Hill Looking down at the house him and his old friends used to call home.He Ignored his soldiers as he stared at the figures walking off Soon having to get into the car driving off.[few years later]Tord Walked down the street His hoodie over his head,and it was raining"My Lucky Day"Tord mumbled.He  looked at the road as cars drove by."Tord!" Someone Called his name making





	Sometimes you have To keep the emotions in

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on how i am feeling..So whoops?

Tord Stood On the Hill Looking down at the house him and his old friends used to call home.He Ignored his soldiers as he stared at the figures walking off Soon having to get into the car driving off. [few years later] Tord Walked down the street His hoodie over his head,and it was raining"My Lucky Day"Tord mumbled.He looked at the road as cars drove by. "Tord!" Someone Called his name making him Jump Looking around.Seeing a green hooded man running toward him,Tord ran off in the other direction.He could hear The man call his name more"fuck why". He still ran looking forward soon running into a alley way slipping and falling on the concrete.He got up A stinging pain Came from his face and Knee Both now bleeding a little.He turned around To see the Man chasing him Right in the entrance of the alley way.Tord Backed away from him Then looking around for a exit. The man looked at him worried."Tord..We though you wer-" "DEAD!"Tord shouted interupting Edd."I wish You didn't find me I would be happy dead right now"Tord looked at him."Tord i was worried.." Tord froze at his words"Why Are you worried you should be mad I Blew Your House up For FUCKS SAKE!"Tord looked at edd still. "You did But There is something called forgiveness..I know that sounds like Bullcrap to you and tom..But I forgive you".Tords glare he had dropped He could feel Tears But he wasn't going to cry He wasn't That would be stupid of him to do so.Edd came closer to Tord Trying to give him a hug and succeeding."please come home Tord.." Tord wanted to pull away from Edds hug but he couldn't find himself able to."thankyou..Edd.." [walking home do to do] Edd and Tord arrived at his apartment.Seeing Tom and Matt on the couch"oh...Tord i forgot to tell you.."Tord Backs up Tom Being the first one up."Edd what is that bastard doing here?"Tom glared at Tord."Tom I told him he could come back So if your going to get mad at anyone its me"Edd said staring at Tom.Tom glared more"Edd Your not the one who Blew up our house,Almost killed us AND Killed a Person!" Tom moved past edd To Tord Grabbing tord by his hoodie lifting him up.Tord struggled looking at Tom. Tom did not let go punching Tord in the face.Tord Still tried struggling soon able to get away running off into the bathroom locking the door.Edd Followed Tord but stood outside Tom followed looking at Edd"This Is your fault Tom!"Edd looked at Tom.Tom looked at Edd surprised"Me?He doesn't belong here Edd we all though he was dead!" .Tord could hear them"stop fighting you two Over a fucking mess like me.Tom had all right.."."You're not a mess Tord.."Edd said calming his voice. "Your all so fucking crazy Why do you even care"Tord Could feel Tears stream down his face."I dont deserve Your Forgiveness Or anyones.You all hate me i know that"Tord chuckled to himself sadly.Tom Dropped his glare Feeling a little bad"Maybe we should give Tord some Space" Edd Nodded Tom,Edd Walking off .Tord whimpered some crying a lot now into his hoodie.He Hated how they care for him He doesn't deserve it. Still crying he tried stopping himself.Only sniffing and his breath shaky His eyes fully open."They hate me..There going to leave me..There going to forget me.."He repeated these to himself Cause those were the thoughs that got to him.Tord slammed his fist into the bathroom floor crying more"why.."He looked at His robotic arm"And i will always have you to remind me of a horrible person i am..".Putting it down Tears Fell down off his face."i have to leave..I have to" Getting up shaking. He opened the door Soon running into the living room and out the door Hearing Edd,Tom also Matt Calling him."Run Dont Turn back they will forget you they will"Tord kept on running untill running into two people.They all feel down Tord looked up in shock to see Paul and Patryck his two right men.They got up noticing him to soon helping him up"Are you alright Tord?!"They both questioned worry.Tord only stared soon hugging them both"Im sorry!im sorry just please dont leave me!"He bailed out . Paul and Patryck were surprised Soon hugging him"were not going anywhere Tord were going to be with you.."They said calmy.Tord Knew he sounded like a kid who had lost thier mom at the mall.He Soon heard footsteps behind him looking over his shoulder.He saw Tom,Edd And Matt.Edd Looked at The two men hugging Tord"If you hurt tord i will make you pay!"Edd shouted at them.Tord got out of there hug"edd its okay..There my soldiers..aka kind of parents.."he looked at Edd. Edd stared"Im sorry i shouted.."He said embarrased now."its fine"They both said."edd,Tom,Matt.Im going to stay with them for a bit..Ill be back just need to heal" "Okay but You promise to come back and not seven years"edd questioned glaring at tord."I Promise Edd".

**Author's Note:**

> Great ending jfc  
> It messed up so thats why the spacing is wrong


End file.
